Team Klaroline
by Sad Olive
Summary: Klaus and Caroline discuss the habits of Fanfiction Writers while they are on their date.


**Hello there! I just want to point out that I am in no way making fun of anyone. I'm definitely a Klaroline shipper but this is just for laughs. Happy reading!**

"So, what do they have planned for us tonight?" Caroline asked as she took a seat on the couch in the living room of the Mikaelson Mansion.

"I believe I am supposed to take you to dinner," Klaus replied as he took a seat in front of her.

She sighed. "Always with the dinners," she mumbled, "What's on the menu?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I honestly do not know, love. But I am sure it will be expensive. They always make me take you somewhere expensive."

"I know, I know. I almost always end up drinking Whine."

"Don't you mean Wine?"

"Yeah. But once in a while it's Whine," she drawled.

He chuckled and then went over to sit next to her. "Oh those fanfiction writers and there atrocious writing skills."

"Their," she corrected as she smiled at him.

"Yes, you know what I meant, sweetheart."

She angled her body towards him and gazed into his eyes.

"Something on your mind, Caroline?"

"Not really. But your blue eyes are supposed to be intensely gazing back into mine. That's what they want. You know, so that we can develop a deep connection."

"Ah, yes you're right. I have been wondering though…."

"What?"

"Exactly what color are your eyes?" he tilted his head some out of curiosity.

"Oh don't ask me. I'm pretty sure they don't even know. Sometimes I have blue eyes, green eyes, turquoise eyes, and very rarely I have hazel eyes," she replied as she waved her hands about.

He reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear, "Well I think you have beautiful eyes, no matter what color they make you have."

"Thanks. Do you happen to know if I want to be on this date?"

He was quiet as he looked at her and appeared to be deep in thought.

"Are you going to answer me, or are you just going to stair at me?" she asked.

"Stare," he corrected her.

"Yes, you know what I meant, Klaus," she laughed.

"I was planning on answering you eventually, love. I had to admire your beauty for a moment there. You know, they like it when I do that," he smiled, flashing his adorable dimples at her.

"Yep. They're pretty intense shippers. I actually love that you admire my beauty but we're really not supposed to acknowledge that until we've kissed at least once," she said while she fiddled with her fingers.

"Hmm, yes that does seem like something they would write. Well to answer your question from earlier, I would like to believe that you want to be on this date but they most likely made you come here because you made a deal with me."

"That's so depressing because I really do like your company," she said with a bit of sadness.

"No worries, sweetheart. You eventually fall for me," he smirked.

She met his eyes again and gave him a shy smile. "Is it because you show me the world?"

He shifted closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Maybe. Sometimes they prefer we stay in this town. Other times we end up in Paris." Then he leaned back a little, staying only inches away from her face.

She could feel his warm breath mingling with her own as she spoke. "You're a monster."

He was taken back by her blunt comment. "Why did you say that?"

"They expect me to lecture you at least once. I have to be defensive for a while to hide the fact that I secretly like you and I want you to kiss me," she answered him as she ran her hand through his curly hair.

"Your beautiful, Caroline," he said as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

She blushed but then corrected him: "You're."

"Mmm, yes you know what I meant, love," he replied as his lips grazed her neck.

She pushed him away. "I'm too smart to be seduced by you."

"Well, that's why I like you," he countered and went back to kissing her neck.

She rested her hands on his chest and her breath hitched as his lips barely touched hers. "There," she said against his mouth, "We recited at least two lines from the show. I think it helps them."

He gently pressed his lips to hers and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to him. He pulled back as he spoke, "How so, sweetheart?"

She put her hand behind his neck and pulled him towards her as she replied. "Well, technically we've had less than ten crucial scenes with each other. They don't have much to go off on." She found his lips again and kissed him eagerly.

Klaus deepened the kiss when her lips parted and his arm pulled her body closer to his while his other hand got lost in her gorgeous locks.

Caroline softly moaned and he smiled against her lips. "What about Tyler?" she breathed.

His lips trailed down to her neck again as she leaned her head back. "Don't worry, love. You'll end up choosing me because they make him become a jerk towards you," he assured her.

She pushed him back and then began kissing his neck. It was his turn to ask: "What would your friends think? What about Elena?"

She pulled back and looked into his eyes as she answered him. "They will hate me for a while but Elena has to except us because she has feelings for Damon."

He nodded and then smiled at her. "I'm sure the shippers are quite thankful that you had that horrific relationship with Damon otherwise your feelings toward me would be worrisome; I'm a mass murderer."

She threw her head back and laughed. He grinned at her, happy that she was comfortable in his presence. "Well, you go around stalking me. I'm going to be seventeen forever so I'd say that makes you a pedophile," she countered.

"And they always make me wear black. At least they let you wear different colors," he finished while he stroked her arm.

"Oh those fanfiction writers," she said as they laughed together.

He leaned in and kissed her again. "I love you, Caroline."

"Already?"

"Well they made you make me laugh, therefore bringing out my humanity, therefore allowing me to understand that I truly care for you and love you."

"Wow. I love you, too," she paused for a moment, "Do you think we'll really fall in love in Season 4?"

"I don't know, sweetheart. But that hasn't stopped the shippers from writing us intense love scenes." He picked her up and flashed to his bedroom. He set her down gently and then kissed her again.

She moaned against his lips as his hands gripped onto her hips. "Oh, Nik."

"Nik?" he breathed against her mouth, "Already?"

"Well we love each other and they like it when I call you Nik because it makes me special. You only allow the ones you care about to call you Nick."

"Nik," he corrected.

"Yeah, you know what I meant," she said as they continued to kiss each other.

Her hands slowly began to unbutton his shirt and then slid it off his shoulders down his arms. "Do you really believe we'll have a love scene in Season 4?" he asked her as he pulled her dress off over her head.

"I don't know, but they should definitely use the love scenes that some of the shippers write," she answered as he kissed along her collarbone.

He eventually laid her on his bed, swiftly taking off her lingerie as she slid his pants off him.

"Wait," she said as he hovered over her.

"What is it, love?" he asked as he caressed her face.

"What about our shoes?"

He chuckled. "Leave them on. They never write that we take them off anyway."

"Oh those fanfiction writers."

She smiled at him before he captured her lips again and their conversation ended as they continued their love scene….just like they were expected to.

**Feel free to review. Hope you at least giggled. :]**


End file.
